Mi sangre sucia
by LadyWildhex
Summary: En la época en donde la angustia y el pánico se apoderaban de mí, observarte en la distancia era el elixir que calmaba mi alma. Mi diosa entre mortales. [DM&HG] [One-Shoot]


**¡Muy buenas! Prácticamente acabo de encontrar este one-shoot que escribí creo que hará 3 años jajajaaj y no había publicado. Espero que les guste la verdad ^^!**

* * *

Hola mi sangre sucia,

Te sorprenderá que te escriba esto después de tanto tiempo. Tal vez te sorprenda más que sea yo quien te lo escriba y no el tiempo que ha pasado desde nuestro último encuentro. Es probable que ya sepas algo de mí, al fin de cuentas, he salido en todos los periódicos esta semana ya que al fin se ha puesto fecha a mi muerte.

No tenía pensado escribirte esto, ni tan siquiera soy capaz de decirlo en voz alta, pero llegados a este punto en el que mi vida roza a su fin que más dará.

Todo comenzó el primer día que entré en el andén 9 y ¾. Al contrario que tú yo aparecí por una pequeña chimenea que tienen para la red flu, pero pude vislumbrar tu abultada melena castaña pasando la dura pared. Me pareciste un ángel con esos ojos brillantes completamente absorta en ese nuevo mundo que se abría ante ti. Porque sí, yo ya sabía que eras una nacida de muggle, una sangre sucia… oh mi sangre sucia. Ojalá hubiera forma de hacerte sentir aquel inmenso estallido que ocupó mi pecho cuando vi tu sonrisa. Quise creer que estaba confundido, que lo que mi corazón sentía era nerviosismo por empezar en la escuela y no por conocerte.

No íbamos a estar en la misma casa, era más que evidente. En mis venas corre sangre de una serpiente y como aquellos antes de mí, debía vivir entre ellas. Te escuché murmurándote a ti misma palabras alentadoras preparándote para sentarte en ese taburete, y cuando te pusieron con los leones mostraste esa hermosa sonrisa a todos. Que celos sentí de aquellos que gozaron de tu compañía el resto de la noche.

En ese primer año, como buen niño mimado, malcriado y celoso, no tuve más remedio que observarte a distancia, observar como aquellos dos te hacían llorar, observar como te lanzaron a manos de un troll. ¿Recuerdas nuestro paseo por el bosque oscuro? Yo me perdía en los movimientos de tu cabello.

Mi sangre sucia, ¿Eres capaz de imaginar lo orgulloso que me sentí cuando me enteré que habías sorteado cada trampa mortal que habían colocado nuestros maestros para proteger la piedra filosofal? Habías logrado todo eso con once años, eras una niña, pero la niña más valiente que había conocido.

El segundo año pareció tardar siglos en aparecer. Aquel verano se me hizo eterno, teniéndote en mi cabeza. Mi imagen de ti se había vuelto celestial. Cada sonrisa tuya que se dibujaba en mi mente hacía que sacara una, y la simple idea de tu mirada convertía mi estómago en un nido de pájaros… bueno...más bien de serpientes.

Unas noches antes de coincidir en Flourish&Blotts escuché a mis padres hablar sobre la venganza del Señor Tenebroso, un basilisco escondido en Hogwarts. Que locura… meter semejante bestia en una escuela, digno de un Slytherin… del Slytherin. Me encontraba absorto en la lectura de semejante bestia el día que te vi aparecer tan sonriente junto al cararajada y la comadreja. La oleada de celos que me inundó al verte ir con ellos me pudo y arremetí contra Potter con la ponzoña que desde tan joven estaba comenzando a crear.

¿Recuerdas esa hoja en tu túnica el día que estabas en la biblioteca? ¿Esa que ojeaste y con suma rapidez corriste a agarrar ese espejo que siempre usabas, aunque nadie lo supiera? Te lo había dejado todo claro, te había escrito hasta por donde se movía aquella bestia. El corazón se me paralizó cuando a unos metros de ti escuché el sonido de aquel monstruo haciéndote petrificar, había llegado tarde. Lloré en silencio y me acerqué a ti, tan bella y fría. Una escultura hecha de carne, sin imperfecciones. Acaricié tu rostro mientras mi cara se inundaba en lágrimas, pero no podían verme contigo, toda la escuela pensaba que yo era el heredero de Slytherin y me escondí como el cobarde que soy tras unas estanterías. Y ahí me quedé temblando, viendo cómo te llevaban, ahogándome en mi sufrimiento.

¿Te contaron alguna vez que insistí en ayudar a la profesora Sprout para cuidar a las mandrágoras? No, me imagino que no. Yo no era importante.

Potter mató a la bestia y tú volviste a la normalidad.

Te vi entrar por aquel corredor corriendo a los brazos del cararrajada mientras observaba con asco aquella escena. Había sido yo quien te dio la pista, había sido yo quien había trabajado hasta el agotamiento con las mandrágoras, por verte viva, por verte feliz. Pero ser un cobarde y no dar la cara provoca estas cosas.

¡Bendita pubertad! El tercer año para mí fue un cúmulo de hormonas en ebullición. ¿Sabías que volviste más hermosa aún? Tus rasgos estaban a mitad de camino de convertirse en adultos, pero aún conservabas ese brillo infantil cuando sonreías.

Yo ya conocía a Sirius Black, sabía que todo era una mentira y que él era inocente. Mi padre me lo dejó claro el día que leí en el periódico que se había escapado. Soltaba maldiciones por toda la casa, su libertad ponía en grave peligro la misión del Señor Tenebroso, y peor aún… a nosotros.

He de reconocer que me asustó que se permitiera la entrada de Dementores en Hogwarts. Temía por ti, temía por tu vida. Ser amiga de Potter era llevar una diana en la espalda y tú te la habías colocado con sumo agrado. Es cierto que usé el miedo que infligían esas criaturas para asustar a Potter, pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Era un crío.

¡Y Buckbeak! Asqueroso pollo. ¿A estas alturas te imaginas por qué me puse de arrogante con el pajarraco? Vi como sujetabas la mano del pobretón Weasley y aquella escena me hizo arder la sangre sin poder evitar mi impulso. Aún tengo unas pequeñas marcas que me recuerdan lo que ocurrió… Mi cuerpo está lleno de marcas que me recuerdas las malas decisiones de mi vida.

No creas que me he olvidado de Krum. Aún no puedo creer que viste en él como para ser su acompañante en el cuarto año escolar. Pero bueno, yo había conocido otro tipo de distracciones por entonces.

Que rápido tuvimos que madurar todos nosotros. Con quince años tu perdiste a un amigo y yo "perdí" a mi padre. La rabia se había apoderado de cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mi padre se encontraba en Azkaban pudriéndose por no haber conseguido lo que el Señor Tenebroso le pidió… lo que aquel ser le exigió a cambio de la vida de su mujer y su hijo. Es irónico como ahora me encuentro siguiendo sus últimos pasos del mismo modo que seguí sus primeros.

Yo era el encargado de matar a Dumbledore, yo era quien debía acabar con su vida, pero la cobardía que tenía de pequeño no me abandonaba con los años.

Ojalá hubiera podido llenarte de halagos en ese año, porque puedes creerme que tu belleza era igual a los dioses. En la época en donde la angustia y el pánico se apoderaban de mí observarte en la distancia era el elixir que calmaba mi alma. Mi diosa entre mortales. Deseaba pararme cerca de ti y escuchar tu melodiosa voz. Pasar por tu lado y asfixiarme en tu olor. Cómo me hubiera hecho falta una persona como tú a mi lado ese año, mi último año.

No eres ignorante y en más de un artículo se ha hablado sobre los "logros oscuros" que llevé a cabo ese año. Me he convertido en la bestia del mundo mágico. El niño que con tan solo 16 años había hecho entrar a una jauría de mortífagos bajo la mirada de Dumbledore y había colocado al anciano al filo del abismo. El mundo mágico necesitaba al "niño que sobrevivió" para dar esperanzas y ahora necesitan al "niño que nos condenó" para recordar lo que el Señor Tenebroso hizo.

Tus gritos de dolor siguen atormentando mis sueños mi hermosa diosa, mi sangre sucia. Los gritos que mi tía Bellatrix te hizo crear con esa hermosa voz tuya cuando te torturó. Mi mentira sobre quién era Potter no había servido para salvarte de ese horrible momento. Pero mi cobardía fue pagada con creces.

Después de que abandonaran la casa gracias a la ayuda de aquel elfo domestico el Señor Oscuro se presentó en mi hogar y nos torturó a mí y a mi familia. ¿Has notado el crucio sobre tu piel? Deseo que esto jamás te haya ocurrido. Sientes cada parte de tu cuerpo romperse, notas cada músculo desgarrarse. Te puedo asegurar que a día de hoy sigo sin saber cuánto tiempo fui torturado.

De la batalla de Hogwarts sabes mejor que nadie lo que ocurrió. Como anotación he de decir que me maravilló verte volar sobre una escoba, sabía el temor que tienes a volar y ver cómo te enfrentabas a tus miedos una vez más secundaba la divina devoción que mi mente te procesa.

Pero les vi… es curioso que el día que recibo el gran "honor" entre los mortífagos, el ser abrazado por aquel ser fuera el mismo día que recibí la mayor de las puñaladas. Te vi con Weasley. Vi cómo le mirabas, vi cómo te miraba él. ¿Te acuerdas del crucio del que tanto me quejé? Pasaría mi vida entera recibiendo aquella maldición con tal de no volver a sentir nunca más lo que desde entonces me oprime. La rabia, el odio, la frustración, los celos, la agonía, las incesantes ganas de gritar, de destruir cosas. Ese soy yo cuando recuerdo aquella mirada, tu mirada.

Mi amada… eso es lo que eres, la persona a la que secretamente he adorado y amado a partes iguales. La única persona en el mundo por la que sería capaz de entregar mi vida. Ojalá mi cobardía hubiera sido devorada por el alma de león de los Gryffindors. Ojalá hubiera sido capaz de darte alguna palabra de aliento cuando te vi mal, de acariciar tu espalda en tus momentos de tensión, de simplemente estar a tu lado. He sido tu sombra durante casi siete años y, mira si lo hice bien, que ni te diste cuenta de mi presencia.

Sé que testificaste a mi favor y que convenciste a tu noviecito y a Potter de que lo hicieran. Por algún extraño motivo en ti, mi diosa, levanté compasión. Pero ni siquiera la voz del trío de oro me librará de mi condena.

Dentro de dos días será mi ejecución, dentro de dos días seré besado por la muerte. No creas que me he olvidado de lo que ocurre también dentro de dos días. Bendita mi suerte que el día que se apaga mi luz sea el día en que tú deleitaste al mundo con la tuya.

Mi amada Hermione, al fin me atrevo a pronunciar tu nombre. Decirlo con mis labios me parece una forma de ensuciarlo, pero a estas alturas de mi vida qué más dará ser castigado por el cruel látigo de la verdad. Esa verdad que me dice que yo Draco Malfoy me encuentro perdidamente enamorada de Hermione Granger.

Sé que nunca más volveré a ver tu rostro y eso es lo que más me apena. No deseo escapar de la muerte, sólo deseo observar tu sonrisa una vez más en persona y no en mis sueños. Esa sonrisa creada por esos finos labios que se me antojan como el fruto prohibido del Edén. Merlín sabe que he soñado con ellos en infinidad de ocasiones, soñaba con besarlos y perderme en ellos. Me consuela saber que al menos por una vez en mi vida pude acariciar tu piel, aunque fuera en un momento de gran terror.

No creo tener nada más que confesarte diosa mía. Recibiré a mi nueva amada con los brazos abiertos sabiendo que con esta carta hago mi primer y único acto de valor. No dudes que seguiré velando por ti allá donde esté y que jamás permitiré que vivas en desgracia por otros como yo.

Siempre tu fiel siervo,

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? Dején sus Reviews y nos leemos en la próxima!**


End file.
